Pasos para cortejar a un Tatsumi
by KaliLaDestructora
Summary: Naoto Shirogane intenta obtener la atención del espécimen Kanji Tatsumi siguiendo los pasos precisos y metódicos necesarios para que todo salga según lo previsto. Post-Game (Traducción al español del fanfic de Z.A.G. "Steps to Courting a Tatsumi")
1. Epifanía

**N.d.T:¡ Muy buenas! Aquí os traigo la primera traducción de un fic en inglés. En este caso la historia se llama "Steps to Courting a Tatsumi", y el autor es Z.A.G., yo sólo lo traduzco. Como voy a traducir también las notas originales del autor al principio y al final de los capítulos(siempre y cuando explique o comente algo sobre la historia), mis comentarios propios empezarán como ésta, son "notas del traductor". Sin más dilación, os presento mi primera traducción de un fic ;)**

**Mi primer fic del Persona. Esto es sólo el prólogo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

De todas las personas de su círculo de amigos, Kanji Tatsumi siempre había sido el más interesante. Era como un enigma esperando a ser resuelto. A ella le había llamado inmediatamente la atención la primera vez que habían hablado cuando comenzó su relación con el caso de los asesinatos. Varios rumores sobre Kanji Tatsumi llevaban tiempo circulando (miembro de una banda, gamberro y posiblemente camello). Le habían contado que era un adolescente violento, ruidoso y grosero. Y ella, después de un par de conversaciones con él, había pensado que era un simplón con tendencia a tartamudear. No parecía el vándalo que todo el mundo le acusaba de ser, aunque su forma de vestir llevara a pensarlo.

Una vez que entró en el "equipo", se dio cuenta de que Kanji Tatsumi era un tipo agresivo, temerario, gritón y que tendía a arreglar sus problemas a base de fuerza bruta (sobre todo aquellos problemas que tenían que ver con Sombras). Después, ella lo descubrió dándole muñecos a los niños y prometiéndoles hacerles más. Así descubrió, accidentalmente, que Kanji sabía coser y que usaba su habilidad para hacer cosas para regalárselas a niños; era un descubrimiento sorprendente. Por lo que ella sabía, él intentaba mantener su actitud de "tipo duro" delante de todos, pero después cosía muñequitos para los niños por voluntad propia.

Era raro... y rayano en lo adorable, aunque esto último no parecía tener mucho sentido para ella al principio. También se dio cuenta de otras cosas después de eso, normalmente cuando los dos estaban con el resto del grupo. Sus amigos hacían comentarios (especialmente Yosuke) sobre Kanji y ella. Burlándose, pinchándolos, dejando caer cosas que ella parecía demasiado concentrada en el caso para entender del todo. Kanji también parecía hablarle de forma distinta a cómo hablaba con el resto del equipo. Nervioso, dubitativo, e incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mucho tiempo; ella lo había relacionado con el hecho de que ella era una agente de la ley y a él lo consideraban sospechoso por norma.

Ella se había cerciorado de estos detalles tan pequeños y, ahora, obvios, entorno al enigma conocido como Kanji Tatsumi. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el enigma o dedicar el tiempo necesario para formular una hipótesis al respecto mientras habían estado trabajando en el caso. A veces, en su escaso tiempo libre, ella le miraba sin que se diera cuenta, tratando de encontrar una etiqueta que se ciñera a la definición de Kanji Tatsumi.

Sólo hubo un par de ocasiones en las que estuvieron realmente solos y, aunque ella apenas habló más que un par de frases durante lo que eran casi monólogos, siempre prestaba una gran atención a sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal. A ella le gustaba fijar su atención en detalles mientras hablaban, desde su tono de voz, su pobre vocabulario, a los ticks nerviosos que sólo parecía mostrar cuando hablaba con ella. Esta rutina continuó durante todo el curso hasta que resolvieron el caso e Inaba volvió a la normalidad.

Fue entonces cuando pudo centrarse en sus investigaciones personales. Kanji Tatsumi había empezado a pasar más tiempo en la tienda de su familia, Tejidos Tatsumi, que con sus amigos (al parecer la fabricación de muñecas estaba haciendo maravillas en la tienda) y eso fue un jarro de agua fría para el Caso Tatsumi. Más veces de las que permitía admitir, se encontró pasando junto a la tienda sin entrar, diciéndose a sí misma que la tienda le cogía de camino a la hacienda de su abuelo, aún sabiendo que había un camino más corto.

No fue hasta hacía dos semanas, mientras estaba con Rise Kujikawa y sin apenas escuchar la conversación, que la idol le dijo algo que la hizo reflexionar.

-Creo que echas de menos a Kanji.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí... tiene sentido. Él ha estado intentando llamar tu atención y ahora que está ocupado te mueres por que vuelva a hacerlo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar el corazón de su amada era pasar de ella?

-¿C-Cómo...?

-Naoto...

-Eso no tiene ninguna lógica.

La conversación acabó ahí y cada una se fue por su lado. Avergonzada, se descubrió a sí misma pasando por undécima vez por Tejidos Tatsumi antes de apresurarse hacia su casa, pensando en las palabras de Rise. Habían sido dos semanas de intensa investigación, múltiples hipótesis, veintidós perspectivas distintas, y todo parecía llevar a la misma conclusión. Echaba de menos a Kanji. Aunque, en realidad, había aceptado este hecho tres días después de la conversación con Rise. Él era un espécimen que nunca había comprendido del todo, así que mantenía su instinto de detective activo hasta que hubiera algún nuevo caso que resolver. No fue hasta esta mañana después de escribir en su diario que tuvo la brillante revelación de que la observación de Rise había dado en el banco.

Le gustaba Kanji.

Ella afrontaba y aceptaba el hecho, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto. También estaba el hecho de que durante sus dos semanas de reflexión para aclararse descubrió que había sido, tonta de ella, incapaz de ver que Kanji estaba colado por ella y, probablemente, desde hacía tiempo. Dada su repentina epifanía sobre sus sentimientos y la repentina ausencia de él, se preguntó si era posible que Kanji ya no albergara esos sentimientos hacia ella.

También sabía que aunque ella todavía le gustara, no era la clase de tío que daba el primer paso y que, si de verdad quería que hubiera algo entre ellos, tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Para alguien con una carrera como la suya, ella consideraba a todas luces poco razonable implicarse de esa manera con alguien. Muchas horas fuera de casa y un horario de trabajo complicado le dejaba muy poco tiempo para interacción social con su pareja. Además, según las estadísticas, las relaciones de instituto no duraban mucho (se había tomado la molestia de investigarlo). Por último, incluso en el supuesto de que decidiera ignorar la falta de lógica de las relaciones y decidiera que quería tener una, sería necesario que ella tomara la iniciativa, y no sabía nada sobre relaciones o cómo empezar una.

Una investigación más profunda señalaba que, habitualmente, los hombres eran los que iniciaban la relación con el sexo opuesto, mostrando afecto hacia la hembra para demostrar su deseo de cortejarla. La investigación también mostró que un número considerable de hombres pensaban que era degradante para una mujer tomar la iniciativa en el cortejo. Kanji Tatsumi tenía una preocupación casi patológica de cómo le veía la gente, y solía intentar dar una imagen de "macho". Eso significaba que tendría que arreglárselas de forma que ella llevara la voz cantante, pero haciendo que Kanji pensara que había sido él el que la había seducido a ella y le había pedido salir por iniciativa propia.

Por supuesto, esto también quería decir que cualquier plan que trazase requeriría que Kanji dejara de ir directo a trabajar después de las clases. Sería necesario un plan preciso y una preparación minuciosa. Afortunadamente para Naoto Shirogane...

...esa era su especialidad.


	2. Acercamientos

**N.d.T.: Capítulo 2, empieza el juego :P**

**No esperaba levantarme 12 horas después de postear esta historia y encontrar tantos comentarios. Gracias. Bueno, continuamos. Empiezan los planes de Naoto. El ensayo y error siempre es un método valioso como un primer acercamiento. Se agradecen las críticas. ¡Disfrutad!**

Paso 2: Acercamiento

_Para: Kanji Tatsumi_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Kanji, ¿tienes tiempo para quedar después de las clases?_

_Shirogane_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Joder! K a pasao?_

_Kanji_

_Para: Kanji Tatsumi_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Nada. Rise quiere quedar con los dos y me ha pedido que te invite yo._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Oh... stoi okupao. Kedamos mejor otro dia?_

_Kanji_

_Para: Kanji Tatsumi_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Rise ha constatado la urgencia de reunirnos hoy, especificando que estés presente._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Kanji Tatsumi_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Desearía no contrariarla informándola de que no estarás. Por favor, haz el esfuerzo._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Oks. Voi._

_Kanji_

_Para: Kanji Tatsumi_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Gracias. Se lo diré._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Rise Kujikawa_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Puede que esto te parezca poco ortodoxo, pero debo pedirte que le envíes un mensaje a Kanji a las 3:45 exactamente para decirle que no vas a poder ir a Junes._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Rise Kujikawa_

_¿Cómooo? ¿Yo he quedado con Kanji en Junes hoy? No lo sabía. ¡Qué tonto! Tampoco tengo planes ni nada... Espera, ¿por qué tengo que decirle que no puedo ir? Sí que puedo :)_

_Risette_

_Para: Rise Kujikawa_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Por favor, no vayas a Junes. Solamente mándale el mensaje a Kanji a las 3:45 exactamente diciéndole que no puedes ir. Discúlpate y dile que estás bien._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Rise Kujikawa_

_¿Por qué?_

_Risette_

_Para: Rise Kujikawa_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Sólo aceptará quedar bajo la premisa de que necesitas vernos urgentemente._

_Naoto_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Rise Kujikawa_

_Espera, espera, espera! ¿Quieres quedar a solas con Kanji? DIOOOOOOOOOS! ¿Es una cita? ¿Quieres tenderle una cita-trampa? ¡Naotito, no sabía esto de ti! :P_

_Risette_

_Para: Rise Kujikawa_

_De: Naoto Shirogane_

_Eso es tan improbable como ilógico. Necesito entrevistarle para un trabajo de clase._

_Shirogane_

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Rise Kujikawa_

_Sí claro! Jajajaja :)_

_Risette_

Rise siempre ha tenido la habilidad de detectar cierto tipo de mentiras. También podía tener relación con el hecho de que siempre asumía razones ocultas tras todo lo que sus amigos hacían, fuera cierto o no; tarde o temprano, tenía que acertar. En mi visión periférica podía verla girarse hacia mí y sonreírme desde el otro lado del aula. No quería imaginar los pensamientos que estarían cruzando la mente de mi amiga. Me contenté con ajustarme el gorro para bloquear su imagen de mi vista y concentrarme en lo que quedaba de clase. Afortunadamente sólo quedaban 20 minutos y Kanji no estaba en nuestra clase.

Nota mental: En el futuro, encontrar una excusa plausible que no tenga que ver con Rise.

La clase se me hizo larguísima y, cuando acabó, no esperé a que Rise me abordara. Tampoco esperé a Kanji para que fuéramos juntos a Junes. Me parecía un acto irracional esperarle, dado que el plan consistía en quedar con él para poder hablar. El paseo hasta Junes tenía un 79'02% de posibilidades de agotar la conversación antes de llegar.

Los dos deberíamos estar en Junes a eso de las 3:20. Dado que Rise le enviaría un mensaje a Kanji a 3:45, eso me daba 25 minutos para estar con él. Si no pasaba nada en ese lapso de tiempo, Rise era una excusa perfecta para dejarlo por el momento e ir cada uno por su lado. Llegué a Junes a las 3:12 aproximadamente y me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre. En teoría, Kanji llegaría en tres minutos; esos tres minutos eran perfectos para repasar mis apuntes.

Me había dedicado a una investigación exhaustiva durante los días que había estado trazando el plan. Los libros y las revistas sobre ligoteo habían sido de poca utilidad. Los escenarios que describían eran irracionales y parecían sacados de películas y novelas. La mayoría de los consejos para "echarle el lazo a un tío" estaban relacionados con ambientes románticos o ropa que nunca me pondría. Inaba no era famoso por sus sitios románticos, y el único que se me ocurría era la posada Amagi, lo cual me parecía inaceptable porque sería demasiado atrevido y equivaldría a una situación muy comprometida...

En lo que respecta a mi vestuario, si de verdad iba a empezar una relación, no veía el interés en tener que cambiar por el otro, ya fuera interior o exteriormente. Si a la persona de mi interés no le gustaba lo que veía, no podría funcionar. No tenía sentido para mí meterme en un vestido cuando podían llamarme para un caso en cualquier momento, y tampoco veía necesario el uso de maquillaje. Llamaría demasiado la atención cambiar de estilo repentinamente y además... yo nunca me maquillaba.

Por tanto, mi investigación había sido prácticamente infructuosa. El plan me parecía un tanto... infantil. Dada mi falta de experiencia con estos temas, me pareció razonable empezar con algo sencillo. Lo importante era sacar a Kanji de la tienda y hacer que me hablara. Los pasos pequeños podían conducir a pasos de gigante si todo salía bien.

3:35 y Kanji no aparecía. Un reconocimiento visual mostró la ausencia de la cabeza rubia y, echando un vistazo al teléfono, no había ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. No sabía si debería llamar. No quería parecer ansiosa, habría sido inusual en mí.

3:41 y Kanji no aparecía. Tal vez debería...

-¡Hey! ¿Llego tarde? No me dijiste ná de la hora- es cierto. Asumí que "después de clase" significaba automáticamente "inmediatamente después de clase".

Nota mental: ser más específica cuando haga planes con Kanji Tatsumi.

-Y eh... ¿dónde anda Rise?

-Aún no ha llegado- actúa con normalidad, me dije; no puedo mostrar que hay algo extraño. De todas formas, el plan contaba con al menos veinte minutos antes de que Rise enviara el mensaje. Sólo me quedaban tres minutos y medio: debía ajustar el plan inmediatamente-. ¿Cómo van las cosas por la tienda?

Tal vez era impropio de mí empezar una conversación: la expresión atónita de Kanji así lo demostró.

-Eh... bien.

La conversación ya había decaído. Necesitaba un cambio de táctica.

-¿Has hecho muchas muñecas?-sacar el tema de las muñecas puso nervioso a Kanji, que miró inmediatamente alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando.

Nota mental: encontrar otra manera de preguntar estas cosas en público.

-Pos... bien. A los... a los críos les gustan.

-¿Cuántas has hecho?

-Eh... n-no sé. No las cuento.

-¿Haces alguna otra cosa aparte de las muñecas?

-¿Como qué?

-Pues... ropa.

-Pos no. Vamos, mi ropa, pero ya está.

Nota mental: por fin se explica dónde encontrar una camiseta de calavera con corazones. Caso 1023 cerrado.

-Has estado trabajando todos los días desde hace 35 días- No sabía si esa afirmación era una manera de mostrar que había notado su ausencia o me haría quedar como una rarita. Su reacción quedó interrumpida por su teléfono. 3:45 y apenas habíamos progresado.

-Será petarda. Me hace venir hasta aquí y entonces decide que no puede venir.

Nota mental: evitar usar a otro amigo como excusa para quedar con Kanji para evitar que se enfade con ellos.

-Bueno, pos entonces nos podemos ir.

-Espera-mi boca habló antes de que mi cerebro pudiera pensar una respuesta lógica. La palabra que salió de ella pareció llamar su atención. Extrañamente, no parecía molesto, sino que simplemente me miró como respuesta. Sentí una sensación molesta en el estómago y bajé la visera del gorro para esconder mi incomodidad-. Quédate, por favor-afortunadamente podía volver a controlar mis palabras, pero me había dado cuenta de que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Tenía que calmarme.

-Y... ¿estás currando en algún caso?-parecía que había aceptado mi invitación a quedarse. No estaba investigando ningún caso de la policía, sino en un caso personal que tenía que ver con él, pero eso no podía decírselo.

-Nada serio-nada en absoluto.

-Oh. Eh...-la falta de temas para conversar lo hacía más raro de lo que normalmente era. El plan inicial había fallado. Situación: salvable. Ajustando la táctica: cosas en común.

-Dojima parece estar llevando bien la ausencia de Seta. Creo que Nanako sigue deprimida.

-Seh... tiene que ser jodido tener a alguien en casa un año y que luego se pire. Es jodido.

-Sí. Tal vez podríamos visitar a Nanako alguna vez para distraerla de su soledad.

-Eh... vale.

Nota mental: demasiado atrevida; o tal vez, he usado palabras demasiado complicadas.

Era primordial cambiar de tema. De momento había salvado el plan.

-La librería ha traído últimamente un gran número de autores, sobre todo de novela negra.

-Mola-Kanji intentó ser amable e interesarse por lo que decía, pero podía notar que no le interesaba de verdad. Aunque la novela negra no fuera de su interés puede que hubiera autores que le gustaban.

-¿Han sacado algún libro de algún autor que te guste últimamente?

-Pos... no- a lo mejor no tenía mucho tiempo para leer, dado que había estado trabajando en la tienda.

-¿Tienes algún autor favorito?

-Pos no.

-...¿te gusta leer?

-Nah.

Nota mental: resuelto el misterio sobre su pobreza de vocabulario. Caso 1021 cerrado.

Nota mental adicional: hacer que lea más; será bueno para él y nuestras conversaciones.

Situación: cayendo en picado otra vez. No estaba segura de qué ajustes realizar esta vez.

-Dado que estamos en la zona de restaurantes, podríamos comprar algo para comer.

-Pasa ná. Mi vieja se pondrá tó loca si voy sin hambre. De todas formas me piro ya. Taluego, Naoto- esta vez le dejé que se fuera y no intenté salvar la situación.

Creo que esto marcaba un intento fallido por mi parte; de todas formas, había sacado información provechosa de esta conversación. Solamente necesitaría hacer ajustes para nuestro próximo encuentro y... probablemente necesitaría un par de consejos. Esta era mi única idea, aunque había poco provecho que sacar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si yo todavía le gustaba a Kanji, o si alguna vez le había gustado. Mi anterior hipótesis estipulaba que sí, pero, tras hablar con él y no ver nada excepto la incomodidad que siempre mostraba cuando hablaba conmigo, podía ser demasiado tarde.

Nota mental: investigar qué hacer si el objetivo no muestra interés.

_Para: Naoto Shirogane_

_De: Rise Kujikawa_

_¿Cómo ha ido la "entrevista"? ¿Has conseguido que Kanji te dé una "exclusiva"? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?_

_Risette_

Nota mental: abstenerse de involucrar a Rise en nada más pase lo que pase.

**N.d.T.: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha divertido mucho traducir la parte de los mensajes, creo que me ha quedado bastante natural :P Tengo que reconocer que una de las cosas que más me gustaron de este fanfic, que es lo bien definida que está la forma de hablar de cada personaje, me ha vuelto un poco loca para la traducción. Se agradecen comentarios ;)**


End file.
